Parenhood
by A11y50n
Summary: this is kind of a sequel to Expecting but can be read as a stand alone. Oliver and Felicity have had their first child and it seems the couple are at cross purposes.


A/N: Sorry for any mistakes.

Parenthood

"Felicity we need to talk" Oliver said as he closed and locked the door to their bedroom

Felicity kept her back to Oliver and her head down.

"I'm not in the mood and we need take care of Amelia."

"Felicity, it's way past time. I've called Thea and Roy, they're downstairs with Amelia. They'll take her back to the room they stay in when they're here. They were so happy I called them. They don't care that we're still in the same house they want some niece time with Amelia. In fact they were so happy they each sent Digg and Lyla a smug text to say they we're babysitting. Digg was not happy and can't understand why we would trust 'the little sister and her boyfriend instead of the experienced parents!'"

Felicity giggled at this, all four, no five so called adults were dying to babysit Amelia. Raisa was probably the worst finding any excuse to hold the new addition to the Queen family. Even little Sara wasn't immune, she would sit next Amelia and talk to her in her own language that only toddlers knew.

Felicity was in her favourite checked pyjamas. She sat on their bed but kept her head down. The tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and she didn't want Oliver to see. It would just make him feel guilty and she didn't want him with her out of loyalty, she wanted him with her because that's where he wanted to be. She should have known better, she couldn't hide anything from Oliver.

"Felicity, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Baby please stop."

Oliver went to comfort her but Felicity flinched and he had no idea how much that would hurt him until it happened. Felicity didn't want him touching her. He messed up really big. He had to make it up to her and the only thing that he knew that could help him would be to confess everything. He may lose everything but he had to try.

Felicity began to sob in earnest, Oliver felt hopeless. He sat opposite her on the bed waiting for her to calm down. Eventually Felicity stopped sobbing 10 minutes later. She was sniffling like he remembered Thea used to after a crying fit. He supposed he had that to look forward to when Amelia got older and some teenage boy broke his daughter's heart.

"I know you would never cheat on me but since Amelia was born you've been different. I know men look at their partner's or wives differently once they've seen their kid being born. Maybe it was a mistake having you in the delivery room. You haven't kissed me properly since before our princess was born. You don't even touch me in bed anymore. There has to be like a metre between us in bed. I thought maybe it would be better once the doctor gave the go ahead but the fact that you didn't even come to the check-up. You lied to me you said you had a meeting, I was going to rearrange the appointment but phoned your office and talked to your new EA Rachel, who then told me you had no meetings that day. I'm assuming Rachel is attractive by her voice…"

"Oh Felicity, you have it all wrong sweetheart, I swear. I have and do feel guilty but not for the reasons you believe. I have never lied to you since we became a couple and I'm not going to start now. I never thought how my behaviour would look to you. I was just being extremely selfish. After I explain I hope you can forgive me but will you actually listen?"

Oliver paused; waiting to see if Felicity would listen, she eventually nodded her head. Felicity heard the sincerity in his voice and looked at him for the first time since he started the conversation. She realised that he looked just as bad as she felt. Oliver looked into her wet red eyes and felt a hundred times worse for putting that look on her face and making her think things that weren't true.

"You're right I do feel guilty but not because I've done anything wrong. Felicity I would never cheat on you. You have to know that?"

"Oliver I know you wouldn't cheat on me but maybe you wish you were with someone else which is why you couldn't touch me anymore."

"NO! You're the only one I want to be with and that's the problem!"

Felicity looked at him wanting him to carry on and explain.

"Ok, this is probably going to shock you and I'm the lowest of the low. I know that, that's why I've been keeping my distance. I'm jealous."

"At Felicity's blank look Oliver carried on.

"Of our daughter!"

Felicity gasped.

"But… why?"

"Well you know when you feed her?"

"Oliver you know all the research said that breastfeeding is the best and I'm lucky enough to be able to do that. I know you help with the night time feed after I've expressed some milk so you know how important that is. Why would you be jealous of Amelia?"

"Remember I said I was the lowest of the low right? I know you love breastfeeding our princess and it gives you a unique bond with her that I only have a fraction of when I take the night time feed. But I wish I was in Amelia's place!"

Oliver looked at Felicity as he confessed the last bit. She looked totally confused.

"Do you mean you wish I was feeding you with my breasts?" Felicity asked hesitantly

Oliver laughed for the first time in weeks. He felt slightly more light hearted after Felicity's comments.

"I mean I know there are some parents who keep on breastfeeding their kids until the kids are into double digits and I'm telling you now I will not be one of them. I do not want to think about you drinking from me. To each their own and all that but as soon as our kids are old enough to eat solids they will not have any more access to these."

Felicity said waving to her chest.

"Felicity you have it all wrong, yes I wish I was where Amelia is for most of her time when she's not sleeping or being held by the many members of the Arrow family but what I meant was that… what I'm trying to say is that… I love your breasts! I loved them before you were pregnant but ever since carrying Amelia they've improved so much and I can't wait to touch them and kiss them and do all the other things that I loved to do before you gave birth. That's why I'm jealous. Sometimes I think I can't wait for Amelia to be older already so I can enjoy your breasts myself and that I don't have to share you with our daughter!"

Felicity just sat there with her mouth open in shock. Oliver thought he may as well get the rest over with.

"Me not kissing you or touching you in bed was for you."

At her perplexed look Oliver rushed on.

"The day after Amelia was born I came into your room after Raisa, Digg, Thea and Roy ganged up on me to leave to go get a shower and there you were just sitting there with Amelia in your arms, you looked so content and I can't think of the word but you mesmerized me that day. I wanted you. I wanted to make love to you right there and then. I wanted to make you pregnant again straight away. I knew we had to wait before anything like that happened again but I didn't want to wait. I knew if I kissed you I would not be able to stop. I didn't want to put you in that position. Our first child was just born 24 hours earlier and there I was already planning on keeping you barefoot and pregnant. I'm not exaggerating. Since you've been pregnant the changes in your body have been amazing. I love every change. If that wasn't good enough, the strength you had to give birth…WOW! I've always known you were strong but you blew my mind away with what you did in that delivery room. You humble me Felicity. I love you, every bit of you. I had to keep my distance from you in bed if I didn't you would already be pregnant again if that's possible. I mean you were insatiable during the last two trimesters and I loved it, granted you tired me out on more than one occasion but I was glad to help. But I think the roles have been reversed now. I can't stop thinking about all the ways in which I want you! That's why I didn't come to the doctor's appointment with you because as soon as she gave the go ahead I probably would have had you in the car if I waited that long! That's how bad I've got it for you. I didn't want to scare you. I love Amelia but I'm also jealous of her. What kind of father does that make me?"

Felicity had a massive smile on her face.

"Oliver, you're a great dad and you will continue to be one. I was worried that because of the changes in my body you wouldn't want me anymore. Obviously I was wrong! Oliver I love you."

Felicity leaned forward and kissed him like she wanted to be kissed. Oliver groaned into the kiss.

"I don't know how you can find me attractive when I've been living in my comfy pyjamas for a lot of the time…"

"Seriously? I love those pyjamas! Do you know why?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Well not only do you look amazing in them but they reflect your personality. I love the Arrow ones the best because I know when I'm not here you wear them or one of my shirts and I know you're thinking of me and I like that. Plus whatever is underneath, if anything, is only for me and I love that."

Whatever reaction he thought Felicity would have to that declaration wasn't the one about her bursting out with laughter. She laughed so hard she was crying.

Felicity stopped laughing after a long while it wasn't helped by Oliver's affronted look. She reached under her pillow to pull something out. She handed Oliver a piece of green silk. He held it up but didn't understand and gave his wife a questioning look.

"The day of the appointment I went to a certain shop that specialises in women's under garments. I bought this little green number in anticipation of what the doctor was going to say. I felt a bit… frumpy I suppose the word is. You hadn't kissed me in weeks and I felt … it doesn't matter how I felt. I went in and this perky sales assistant, I'm not talking about her personality, just gave me look and I wanted to cause her problems with her credit but I didn't have my tablet with me. I saw this item on the hanger and thought you would love it but they didn't have my size so I asked 'Perky' if they had any more in stock and she went to have a look and came back with this. So after the appointment I got the go ahead and I planned on seducing you. I got home and Amelia was asleep and Raisa just had to have her so I went to get ready. I had a shower and then put on that body cream you love. I then tried on that thing. I couldn't even get it completely on because it started to burst at the seams. I felt like I was the Hulk and I was growing out of my clothes. I wanted that night to be special but I was too big to fit into the lingerie, you didn't get home until late and you weren't touching me anyway. I felt like a complete idiot. If all I had to do was wear one of your shirts to get you going it would have saved me a lot of bother!"

They reached for each other again and kissed. Felicity pulled Oliver to her so he was on top of her then Oliver flipped them so Felicity was on top then they both moved to their sides so they were facing each other. Oliver still held the green silk in his hands.

"Felicity, with all my heart there is no way you could ever be the hulk, you don't have green skin when you get mad!"

Felicity slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Ha ha you're a funny man, NOT! Oliver you can throw that away."

"Felicity did you look at this closely?"

"No why would I? After it fell apart I just placed it under my pillow, I don't even know why I put it there to be honest."

"Felicity this is a size too small for you before the pregnancy let alone after!"

"WHAT!? Why that little …"

"Hey forget about her, she's not worth it."

"Oh by the way I'm pretty sure you'll love Izzy."

"Whose Izzy? What happened to Jane?"

"Jane's mum had an accident and Jane recommend Rachel to fill in. Izzy is Rachel's wife!"

"Ahhhhh. Ok I feel like an idiot!"

"Hey do you remember me telling you that Thea and Roy are here looking after Amelia and where Amelia is Raisa isn't far away. Also there are a number of bottles you've expressed."

"You're right there are. Hmmmmmm. I wonder what could we do with all this spare time?"

"I have one or two suggestions."

"I would love to hear them Mr Queen."

"I prefer to show not tell!"

"I like the way you think!"

They showed each other all night.

Even though they enjoyed their night together they missed their princess. They made their way to Thea and Roy's room. Felicity made sure Oliver promised to stay outside the room. She didn't know what he would do if he saw his sister in bed with her boyfriend, her long term boyfriend but boyfriend none the less. Oliver knew they were sleeping together but in his big brother way he pretended not to acknowledge it. Roy would never do anything to hurt Thea but Thea was Oliver's little sister and Oliver didn't want her hurt. Felicity knocked on the door but there was no reply, she decided to open the door and peek inside, she didn't want to invade their privacy but they did have her child so she didn't care. Felicity expected to see the couple on or in the bed but the room was empty.

"Huh!"

"What?"

"They're not there. They must still be in the living room. Come on."

The couple walked quickly to the living room they were about to head in when they heard whispering. They slowed down their pace and looked into the large room. What they saw put wide smiles on their faces. Thea was lying down asleep on the sofa, Raisa was asleep in one of the armchairs presumably keeping a lookout just in case the inexperienced couple needed some help. There at the window stood Roy holding their daughter and talking to her. They could just make out what he said.

"Hey princess, you're so lucky, you have the best parents. Your daddy will be wrapped around your finger in no time plus he's the best man I know. He saved my life in more ways than I can explain. Then there's your mummy, she's smart, scary smart. You are going to be one smart athletic kid. Especially once your daddy starts training you. Your mummy may argue about that but your daddy will convince her somehow. That's another thing you have to get used to, your parents can't keep their hands off of each other. It's sweet to watch for the first couple of times then it gets old. I'm just warning you when you have friends over you better warn them that they may see your parents kissing. Hopefully that's all you'll see, trust me you do not want to see anymore. I speak from experience unfortunately. Then you have your Uncle Digg and Aunt Lyla they're great. They also love each other and are not afraid to show it. Thankfully they're a bit more discreet. Your Uncle Digg has so much patience it's unbelievable and when you hear the story of your parents you'll understand what I mean. Your Aunt Lyla she's scary if you mess with her but they both turn to teddy bears when it comes to your cousin Sara, she's seriously sweet. At least now I'll get to hold her a bit more as your mummy and daddy have you to spoil now. At least I hope so but it's doubtful, they love that little girl, we all do. Your Uncle Digg and Aunt Lyla can be mean though just because we, your Aunt Thea and I, were asked to babysit and they weren't, they got a little upset and got even in the most evil way. Never ever mess with them. Then there's your Aunt Thea who's the most beautiful and strong woman I know and me your Uncle Roy, your favourite Uncle Roy, granted your only Uncle Roy but your favourite anyway. You're going to have all of us wrapped around your little finger. I bet you've already figured that out haven't you? I wonder if your little cousin would be like that. Would he or she have Thea's hair, my eyes? You know what I really don't care as long as he or she is healthy. Although, if I could choose anything, I would like your cousins to be tall at least taller than me maybe they'll get the height gene from your Aunt's side of the family."

Both Felicity and Oliver saw Thea flinch at the last comment. They thought she was asleep in fact she was listening to Roy talk to her niece.

"Your Uncle Tommy was quite tall like your daddy, so maybe your cousins will get the height gene after all. Wait until you hear all the stuff your daddy and Uncle got up to when they were teenagers, some of the stories make me glad I didn't know them then. However there is no way your mummy or daddy will let you go down that road. None of us will. Then there are your grandfathers. Grandfather Quentin and Grandfather Walter."

The couple at the door watched again and Thea flinched then relaxed when she heard her niece's grandfather's names and saw her smile.

"Seriously they are weird! Your Aunt Lyla and Uncle Digg were a tiny bit jealous I suppose of the fact that me and your Aunt Thea were asked to babysit and they weren't well tough luck on them right? No they're mean, they called your grandfathers and each grandfather has been texting us every 15 minutes it's unbelievable. When we had enough and turned our phones off, they called the landline. Who uses the landline anymore? Only those two, they made sure we sent them a picture of you every 15 minutes can you believe that? It got so bad that your grandmother Raisa had to tell them to stop pestering us or she would talk to your mummy and daddy about your grandfathers. That made them stop what did they think we were going to do? I mean we're in the same house as your parents your grandmother is here what could go wrong? Anyway those two like to irritate each other. I remember just before you were born granddad Walter bought you an England football shirt."

"_What's that?" asked Quentin_

"_What does it look like? It's a football shirt."_

"_That's no football shirt. Oh you mean Soccer? You should say soccer!"_

"_It's not soccer it's football unlike your so called football where the foot hardly touches the ball, a very apt name indeed, NOT!"_

"_Hey American Football is national past time and millions of people watch and play it."_

"_Yes mainly in this country whereas true football is played around the whole world!"_

"_Hmmpft"_

"_Very mature!"_

"_I suppose that's another England football shirt?"_

_Quentin asked as Walter pulled out another sport top._

"_Of course not, this is a rugby jersey."_

"_What is rugby when it's at home?"_

"_Well you know your own 'football'? Well it's that without the padding!"_

"_Without the …padding? That 'padding' as you call it protects the players."_

"_We brits don't need the 'padding' we prefer the sport as it's meant to be played not some watered down version. Oh well to each his own."_

_The rest of the family were trying hard not to laugh at the conversation that was taking place but they could barely keep it in._

"_Walter I didn't know you were a football fan. Which team do you support?" Felicity asked_

"_Oh I'm not. I prefer rugby."_

"_So why the shirt?"_

"_Well I assume Amelia's grandfather will buy her the requisite baseball, basketball and 'football' shirts so I thought I would try and even it out a bit and have some other sports represented."_

_Quentin's eyes were a little wet when he heard this. Everyone turned up at the mansion a week before Amelia was born. No one wanted to miss anything. Even though Quentin lived in the city he dropped by whenever he wasn't on shift. The two grandfathers with their opposite outlooks on life formed a bond when Felicity's pregnancy was announced. The two separately spoke to Oliver to make sure he took proper care of Felicity and his unborn child. Then one day something happened, Felicity felt something wasn't quite right she was at the police station helping the cyber division with a case and Quentin was there. She bent over as if she was in pain and called for Oliver. Quentin took charge and raced her to the hospital, he tried to contact Oliver but couldn't get him. He then thought if he could get a message to Walter then he could find Oliver. Eventually he got through to Walter and explained the situation and Walter promised to find Oliver. Find him he did, he was in his office and his phone was on silence for some reason. Walter barged into his office while he was having a meeting with an important investor._

"_Oliver why are you not answering your phone? Felicity needs you Quentin is taking her to the hospital as we speak!"_

_Walter had to run to keep up with Oliver and his bodyguard. The three made it to the hospital three minutes after Felicity. In the waiting room the two grandfathers waited and bonded at the same time. Quentin grabbed everyone a coffee, the waiting room had started to fill up when news about Felicity got out. Even her friend Barry from Central city got there pretty quickly. Walter made sure there were sandwiches to keep everyone sustained as no one wanted to leave. Each grandparent held little Sara she seemed to calm everyone down. Eventually Oliver came out to let everyone know that mother and baby were fine and they were going to stay in the hospital overnight just in case. The next day Oliver thanked Quentin for being so quick and Walter for coming to find him. Felicity was put on bed rest for the rest of that week. It was a very long week. Felicity hated bed rest._

"Your Aunt Thea realised that your mummy didn't have a baby shower so arranged one, just for family, men and women. Everyone was excited especially as it was a surprise one. I really hoped you were not going to make an appearance during the shower. Any way I bought you a great gift or gifts. I saw these cool onesies. One had '50% Mum + 50% Dad = 100% Cute' on it. There were a couple of other funny ones but the one that caused a lot of problems was my favourite granted it wasn't actually girly but it was really funny, everyone thought so apart from your granddads. It was a stripe one some people may call it 'prison stripes' any how it said 'Out on parole, been inside for 9 months'. Oh my, your grandfather Quentin went mad, then next thing we saw he left with your other grandfather saying they would be back soon. They came back a couple of hours later with a miniature police uniform, a British one, I have no idea where they found one, and a SCPD one! Your grandmother is seriously a great cook. Her baking is the best. I swear she has special powers. Whenever you're feeling a bit down a box of her cookies appear and she makes just the right ones, sometimes you may not be in the mood for chocolate chips cookies, never ever admit this to your Aunt Thea she'll disown you, your grandmother will have baked something that she's knows you'll enjoy like ginger biscuits or something just as good. Then when she makes cakes oh my, what can I say, she makes the best birthday cakes! Well to be truthful she makes the best anything, she's teaching me and your mummy how to make some stuff. I seem to be better at the baking part while your mummy is better at the cooking part."

A clearing of a throat made Roy jump and turn around. He was face to face with Oliver who just held out his arms. Roy went red he had no idea how long Oliver, and now realised Felicity, was standing there for but judging by Felicity's smile a long while. Oliver turned to leave the room with his wife and daughter when he saw Felicity cross her arms and waited for something. He hated the fact that they understood each other so well without speaking he couldn't pretend he didn't know what Felicity wanted him to do. Oliver knew he wouldn't be leaving the room until Felicity was happy. After a deep sigh Oliver turned back to Roy looked him in the eye and said

"My nieces and nephews better be born within wedlock!"

With that he turned around to see Felicity's wide smile and started to walk towards them.

"I…I…I have your blessing? Wow, I thought that would never happen. Thanks Oliver."

Oliver turned around again to face his future brother-in-law.

"Just remember if you hurt her and or my nieces and nephews, you'll wish I'd be the one sorting you out because otherwise you'll have to face my wife, Digg and Lyla, Raisa plus your kids' grandfathers, one of which is a policeman and probably knows how to execute the perfect murder!"

Roy had the biggest grin on his face.

"You think that scares me? Please if I hurt your sister and or any kids we're blessed with she'll sort me out herself and let me tell you that is way worse than anything any of you could come up with!"

Oliver chuckled at the truth of Roy's words, he turned around and walked towards Felicity and put one arm around her while still cradling Amelia and went to their room. Raisa got up and went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Roy went to Thea and kissed her on the cheek and didn't expect her to flip him over so she was on top and started kissing him.

A few months later…

"Seriously, already?" Digg stated

Felicity and Oliver just blushed. The whole family were at the mansion for dinner. Roy looked confused seeing as everyone had a smile on their faces.

"What's going on?" Roy asked

"Looks like Amelia is going to be a big sister!" Thea said

"But Amelia is not even 5 months yet!" Roy screeched

Roy's comment made the couple blush even more.

"How far along are you?" Thea asked

"Three months."

"And?" Digg asked he knew there was something they were keeping from everyone.

The whole family looked at the couple expectantly. Quentin held Sara while Walter held Amelia and waited for the additional information.

"We're having twins!" Oliver stated.

There was stunned silence then everyone was up and congratulating the couple.

The end.


End file.
